Rest In Peace Lorelai Victoria Gilmore loving mother, friend, daughter
by SteamingGilmorePotterLover98
Summary: Can you not guess from the title, well then it's how the friends, family and lovers of Lorelai Gilmore mourn her involves swearwords
1. Chapter 1

The explosion came too quickly and was too strong. Lorelai had no chance as the explosion ripped through her kitchen. Morey and Babette came thundering out of their home as the Crapshack crumbled down "NO LORELAI HUNEY" Babette yelled as tears streaked down her face. Luke in the diner heard the explosion in fact the town heard it and they all rushed there Taylor, Michel, Liz, Patty, Sookie and Jackson, and finally Luke. As Luke arrived so did the Fire Department with the sirens screaming and lights flashing as Luke ran towards the Crapshack it took Taylor, Liz, TJ, Michel and Kirk to hold him back "No please Lorelai please please LORELAI PLEASE please Lorelai" now totally destroyed he sank to the ground as the Crapshack finally collapsed. Sookie was being hold by Jackson crying into his shoulder Michel was on the brink of tears and Liz was trying to comfort Luke with April. Taylor was commanding the Fire Department and others they were crowded round sobbing quietly. Eventually when the blaze was out Luke climbed slowly over the wreckage to where her body broken and badly burned unrecognisable to even her closest friend lay. Soon the crowd had mostly dispersed and only Luke, Sookie, Michel, April and Liz remained "She loved ya Luke she always did from that day 12 years ago when you first met I knew all along she loved ya" Sookie's voice cracked as she finished the sentence and she subsided into silence. And slowly she and Michel slipped away. So now only the Danes stood there slowly hesitantly Liz and April moved to either side of Luke and pulled him into a hug.

"Dring, dring, dring, dring" The telephone rang loudly as Emily walked quickly and quietly to answer. "Hello Gilmore Residence" she rolled off as she had done for more than three decades now. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE WAS AN ACCIDENT"! "RICHARD, RICHARD DAMN IT RICHARD PLEASE"! Emily broke her heart cracking as did her voice as she shouted for her husband cradling the phone in her hands as she sank to the floor utterly defeated. "Emily my dear I was in the middle of an important conversation to Japan, EMILY! What's the matter Emily" after wrestling the phone from his destroyed wife's grip he answered the telephone. "Hello who is this, Taylor who? WHAT IN GOD'S NAME HAVE YOU SAID TO MY WIFE TO DO THIS TO HER YOU BASTARD! What Lorelai's what she's, she's dead gas explosion she's really dead, oh well um ARE YOU SURE BECAUSE IF YOUR A PRANKSTER YOU WILL BE HUNTED DOWN BY ME PERSONALLY! Your sure then well Goodbye" Richard puts down the speaker struggling to hold back his emotions. "Come on Emily please let me pick you up and put you to bed." He said gently. "You know if she was here she would just say dirty right. " Yes I know, I know, come on up you come." Slowly he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom As they drifted off for possibly the last time they embraced crying into each others shoulders. As other people all over Connecticut cried themselves to sleep Luke, April, Liz and TJ, Patty, Babette and Morey, Kirk and Lulu, Lane and Zac. Mrs Kim was praying for Lorelai's soul the entire night. Paris at Harvard Medical was booking flights for her and her Husband of Two years.

_**Was Richard's reaction to Lorelai's Death a bit out of character but I always thought he would be roaring mad if he thought that someone was pranking him. Thanks for reading Rory may be introduced in a later chapter if this is more of a one-shot**_


	2. Miss Rory Gilmore Head Of English

2 weeks after the Crapshack burned down Luke had closed the Diner and had still not reopened Miss Patty's Dance Studio was the same and the Dragonfly was empty the town was depressed no one laughed or joked any more they just couldn't stop thinking about that awful night.

"We will always cherish the memory of Lorelai not matter how long we live she will remain in our hearts and minds bubbly, outrageous at times and above all kind and loving this time we take now God to remember her life over the years" Reverend Skinner finished as the crowded church and town square remembered when she first arrived, when she became manageress of the Independence, when her and Rory danced at the town dance years before and many other things. Now she was gone and no-one had heard or seen Rory in years even Lorelai herself so no-one knew how to tell her that her mother was dead. The Rift had come about gradually as she called less, came home fewer and fewer times a month, or even emailed her old home. But for now the town remembered the good days when the pair were happy and still living in town.

_Llandudno, North Wales, United Kingdom_

Rory Gilmore was at work she was a teacher at Ysgol John Bright the new building that had only gone up in 2004 she was an English Teacher teaching Shakespeare, Michael Morporgo to Key-stage 4 students and Key-stage 3 as well right now she was about to have a Year 9 class for the first time that year as they barged around in the corridor she heard yells and a loud OI! SHUT YA TRAP YOU DIRTY (Swearword Alert) TWAT. Rushing out of the door she saw two girls having a full on cat fight and a boy trying to push them apart and getting several clouts cause of it forcing her way through she pulled one of the girls away while the boy restrained the other "Inside Now!" she commanded still with her accent surviving the welsh accent onslaught she could even speak Welsh now well she could say Bore Da and Dim siarad Cymraeg, siarad saesneg which meant Good Morning and I don't speak Welsh, I speak English. But back to the subject she put the two girls at either end of the classroom and put the boy next to her while they tried to sort it out "Now what happened John" she asked the boy sitting on her desk "Well um I um" he glanced over at Lily -from what I knew they were best friends and he fancied her to bits but she constantly choose others instead- and she just moved her head a bit as if to say tell her and he continued "Lily and Enid have been fighting for weeks and today Enid called Lily a slapper to one of her mates outside and Lily blew and started slapping the hell out of Enid who fought back and I was trying to get them apart and Enid shouted to me that the only reason I was intervening was because I wanted to get into Lily's Good Books and Pants so at that point I swore loudly saying OI! SHUT YA TRAP YOU DIRTY TWAT." And then you came out and separated them." Rory almost smiled she remembered something akin to this in her own youth at Chilton "No I can't think back No" she told herself aloud winning some amazed looks from the three "Sorry I was just remembering something from my time as a student when me and a friend argued over a secret and we ended up nearly sticking swords in each other but that was during a fencing lesson you shouldn't do this and especially when the corridors are full and there are others that could get hurt I was faced with Expulsion unless I and the other girl could reconcile but with you two I need to know what caused this entire feud.

"Well you know Lily has always got some new boyfriend well a while back an ex-boyfriend of hers got together with Pat her best friend they had already been out before in year Seven but had split but some of us thought that Lily and the boy were carrying on behind everyone's backs and we argued about it and fought as well and our group split even John sided with us for a while then for some reason made friends with her. Probably got a service from her" Here she broke off as John threw a book at her and Lily launched herself at her "I sided with Lily because I saw her devastated like she was alone in the world which she was thanks to you, so I asked her if she did cheat on Edward with Tom and she answered no and said that he had continued saying he loved her after they broke up because he thought it made her happy so I sided with her ye not because as you think she shagged me" He retorted as Rory on the end of the outburst had to keep from laughing as John put the accusation down bluntly sometimes you've just got to love Mancunian's way of saying things bluntly and to the point. "He was carrying it on not you" Enid was guarded almost ashamed "Yes he was stupid Dick wad he is" Lily retorted "Oh Lil's I'm so so sorry I thought you and him were shacking up together I really really am sorry" Enid cried as she ran across the room to her former best friend Rory was glad that she had sorted something out for once, suddenly she had an idea "Hey you three wouldn't like to go on a school trip would you a educational one she said with a wink "Aww ye miss it'd be great wouldn't' it" John whooped "OOOO somewhere exotic miss" pleaded Lily "What about somewhere with shops miss" hoped Enid "No no I was thinking somewhere where there's lots of fun loving people plenty of carnivals and many of my old friends in my home town of Stars Hollow" Rory chuckled, for her it would be the perfect excuse to see her old friends again and her mum and her grandparents and just Stars Hollow in general "Miss Gilmore where are you from not being rude like but I don't know your accent like" "John I'm American and what's more I ain't no fat old American Tourist that you complain about so much (At this John Blushed) "America it is then" She cried and sat the three down while she let the rest of the class in for the English lesson "Yes"she thought "Seeing her old home and life again Yes!"

_**Authors Note; The fight described in this event is fictional however the basis is not one of my own female friends recently went through this and yes if she is lily then I am John and if you read this Lily (Not her real name BTW) Then I am truly truly sorry for ever even thinking of doubting you. But to others out there before you Ostracise someone please ask them what happened and maybe feuds like this will slowly become less and less.**_

_**On a happier note Tah for reading and please review this **_


	3. Going To America

_**Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry For Not Updating sooner Really really sorry**_

The flights were cleared the bags packed and the parents informed and there they were at Manchester Airport waiting for the gates to open all Four of them Rory Gilmore the Teacher in charge and the students in her care John, Lily and Enid finally the gates were open and they were in the plane waiting for take-off.

"OH MY GOD ARGGGGHHHHH" the maid screamed as she discovered the two corpses in the bedroom of the Gilmore House running pell-mell down the stairs to the kitchen where the cook a big fiery Irishwoman stood making Breakfast "Begorrah Girl what tis the matter with you, you be awaking the entire county up" she yelped "The the G-Gilmore's Ma'am their Ma'am, their dead" At this the cook jumped at least a foot in the air "The Heir must be told" the cook exclaimed "But who is the heir to the Gilmore's Fortune" the Maid queried "Someone I nor anyone else has heard from in many years Lorelai Leigh Gilmore The Third or Rory to most she lives in England and has not been heard from in years" Mrs Brown replied.

"A message to you our passengers we are now landing put your seats in the upright position and fasten your seatbelts and put all trays up" the pilot sounded over the intercom as they pulled in at Bradley International Airport "Kids get your things we're in America.

Soon they had arrived at their hotel and signed in "Right now there's only two double rooms so let's pull straws" Rory said getting out a handful of straws "Whoever gets a red straw goes in room 345 and whoever gets a green straw goes in room 344 across the hall now one at a time you do this Enid, John, Lily then Me" so they picked them out and Enid had Green at the bottom of her straw, John had Red and Lily she also had red "Guess that means me and you are sharing miss" Enid stated as they made their way to the lifts. Soon they were at their rooms Enid and Rory went into Room 345 and John and Lily went into theirs across the hall. Room 345 had two single beds both in a light blue duvet cover and they settled down comfortably. Across the hall however Lily and John were in shock because instead of their being two single beds there was one bed not a double not a queen-size not a king or super-king but a small single bed with a dark blue cover "Oh God!" was all Lily could say as she walked in John who was behind her stopped dead "Aw shit!" he exclaimed "John!" Lily responded "I'll be in the bathroom, wait where is it" John looked round in confusion as the walls were all bare there was only one door and a glass-fronted wardrobe "Okay I'll be on the floor then" and he then proceeded to make some of his jumpers into a sort of pillow albeit a lumpy one. And then used a selection of his other clothing to cover the rest of his long body but Lily watching this finally relented and said. "You know there's plenty of room in this bed you know." "Are you sure Lils I am massive remember so are you quite sure." He replied "Would I have said it if I wasn't sure come on get in." And so struggling slightly he got in "Well this is cosy" "John!" "It is" "That's beside the point" "How is it" "Well arggh Shut up or get lost" she retorted. They settled down comfortably and dozed off in each other's arms.

To Be Continued


	4. Dirty & Loss

"WHAT EVER ARE YOU TWO DOING" Rory screeched when she found John & Lily asleep in each others arms the next morning. "Wha who wha." Groaned John as he fell out of the side of the bed. "Not what you think Miss & I resent the implication." Lily retorted sitting up "Enlighten me then because this does not look appropriate to me." Rory said sitting on the windowsill with her arms folded & her legs crossed. Just then Enid came running in "Wow you two a couple. Weird!" She laughed. "It could happen... Or not ever." John hurriedly changed his answer as Lily gave him a furious look. "Well Miss the reason that we were sharing a bed is that there is no other bed so after watching me make a bed out of my clothes Lily eventually relented & let me climb in." "Not without several are you sure, are you sures though big boy!" Lily interrupted, at this crude statement John blushed bright red & covered his crotch & Enid said with a bit of laughter & a bit of seriousness "Is he really." "I felt it poking me all night the dirty swine." Lily chortled "Lily Minerva Jones! Hold Your Tongue." John exclaimed. "All right you two when you've finished discussing John's Facilities please go into my room & change John you stay here." Said Rory who had been watching this scene with mild amusement. When the two hysterical girls had gone across the hall Rory turned to John, who was still doing an impression of a Tomato. "John I know I can trust you completely where Lily is concerned which is why I am not going to make any changes & John, Lily was teasing you and if it was poking her then it's natural that you should feel that way, but all the same it might be better if you had your back to her, hey Big Boy" And with a grin and a laugh Rory walked over to her room where the two girls where talking about Girl Things such as Boys, Clothes, Boys, Make-up, Boys oh and Boys. Soon they were on their way to Rory's Grandparents. However they couldn't even get onto the avenue there was a police car stopping all traffic "Officer I need to see my grandparents can we get through" Rory irritably asked "Sorry Ma'am but I can't let you through there's been two deaths here Mr and Mrs Gilm-Ma'am are you okay." For as the Officer replied Rory paled and sank slowly to the ground, "No please no please tell me your wrong TELL ME GOD DAMN IT OR I'LL MAKE IT THREE DEATHS!" Rory bellowed at the poor officer who was now cowering "N-n-n-n-o-o-o Miss they are deceased are you their relative Rory Gilmore next of kin" "Yeah I'm Rory but my mom's next of kin I think she is anyway" Rory concluded "Says here that its a Ms Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore so that must be you and these are" The police officer confirmed and asked "my children" "bit young aren't you plus says here your unmarried and they look the same age" "ever hear of adoption" "ha ha burn you go miss" Lily interjected at this point "Lily shush" "well are we allowed through to see our relatives" "you are but you cant take these 3" "because their not related by blood because they are just as good as" "fine but if anyone asks they are your siblings it will shut them up" as the quad walked into the street John came up beside Rory "Miss did you mean that" "the as good as yes you three are very nice kids and have seen me collapse in despair seen me before coffee and travelled all the way across the Atlantic with me I think of you three as the people beside my mom now as close as family and to be honest if you three were up for adoption I would adopt you like a flash" Rory replied smiling brightly at John who now looked almost hopeful yet also something else she couldn't work out "that's the thing miss,

Lily's mum died in childbirth after a one night stand, Enid was abandoned at St Dunstan's blind home when she was 3 and my parents died defending their home in the army so we three are up for adoption" John finally replied after a long awkward pause Rory finally realised what it was about John that she had never been able to work out he appeared to be strong and happy and without troubles but his eyes gave him away that was what was in his eyes only moments before it was a look of defeat, of the pain he had on the inside "Oh John oh you poor child you sad sad child how long have you hid it" "always, same as everything I hide what I feel because no-one really cares not even Lily even though she's my best friend its easier to bury it deep inside me and try to forget it. Don't pity me miss please its the one thing that I will never forgive I don't need pity all I need is to be able to look after people to care for them when their ill comfort them when their sad make them laugh when they want to cry its what makes me happy to see others happy cause of me strange but true miss all I ask is that if you were serious about adoption that you take those two not me they deserve it more plus law states that a single woman can only adopt two people maximum it's British Law daft but Law so please adopt those two if you were serious" John finally finished he hadn't said so much in well ever but he meant it he truly would've given up his own chance for a home for the other two if Rory hadn't replied "John my Grandparents were millionaires look around this street stinks of money as the Gilmore Heiress I now own the Gilmore Group, the Gilmore Estate and 3 different book companies I have the money to convince the County to overlook that factor add the fact that I work for them might just help so John don't give up just yet oh and also I think that you deserve this one chance for happiness more than anyone else in the world you've not had so much and yet your still kind, loyal and honest John I would be PROUD to call you my son" "So Miss does that mean..." "Yes John it does if the other two want it come on I want to show you my American Manor House" And with that she walked boldly through the front door.

**So Sorry for not updating sooner but when I finished it my internet wasn't working then when that was working Fanfiction locked my account for using some of the Harry Potter Books in a fanfiction and then my best friend broke her leg and it all kind of snowballed.**

**P.S Sorry for all the talking in here but I wanted to get a John-Rory one to one like this because I want Rory to adopt them for reasons that I wont reveal here and the law about the only two kids per adult law I don't know if anything like that exists it was just to show John's loving nature and how he views himself.**

**P.P.S Yes there will be a developing relationship between John and Lily nothing mature in this **

**but I may do a M rated side story which I will announce here if I ever do but also love may be on the cards for Rory when a famous author comes to work at John Brights a famous author she knew once long ago and Enid well Enid will just be a supporting character for now **

**P.P.P.S I promise this is the last one but THANK YOU FOR READING and please review**


End file.
